1. Primary Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to and used in conjunction with a Pull-Tab game of chance kit used by charitable organizations, clubs, taverns, and the like whereby members or customers can purchase a ticket and instantly win a prize if the ticket is a “Winner.” These kits are sold through licensed distributors in states where such games are legal. Typically, the kit is purchased by the charitable organization, club or tavern, the tickets are then sold, and the instant prizes are paid by the kit purchaser. The number of winners is precisely controlled so that the income from ticket sales will exceed the total cost of the instant prizes and so that the ticket purchaser will know in advance the payout if all tickets are purchased.
2. Secondary Field of the Invention
Games of Chance Kits used for Advertising Promotions to build Consumer traffic, Brand awareness, or Incentive Programs.
3. Description of Prior Art
Coin Boards and Seal Cards have been in the market place for many years, however, we are not aware of the two game methods being combined and used in conjunction with the real-time play of a Pull-Tab game. The Action Board provides Player excitement, heretofore, not available. The real-time play and combination of tabs, or seals and coins of the Action Board differentiate the invention from the typical Coin Boards or Seal Cards which are played after all the tickets that comprise the game are sold and the tabs, or seals and coins are not combined.